12 Adventure
by Dominodidi21
Summary: Xiao jin is feng Lan's comrade also a fan of odd squad girls means ( lolidragon Doll and Yulian ) but he was missing something (prince) she is a girl .after the last battle against long Dian he reached odd squad in the forbidden game 'second life '. Feng Lan / Min Gui Wen . Dictator of life / Feng Lan .Cold Fox /Kenchin / Prince . Lolidragon / Yang Ming...
1. Chapter 1

Observer Xiao  jin prov : Hi my name is ming jin and I'm called Xiao jin ...an observer which means I enjoy observing people , hearing their stories , to sew an adventure since I want to be a journalist , its effective form me . Xiao: 'cause I'm small you see a short guy with a cute little face ,I even won many prices for crossdressing ! unfortunately ,I'm " four eyes" (not literally but because of my round glasses guys often bully me) like in the movie "life " Drama , humans are cruel sometimes . I'm 20 this year from literature class , and I looooove odd squad girls , they drive me crazy , their manner , personalities . This bunch of beautiful ladies are second life idols . You know second life is a virtual RPG gave, was the most popular one in all globe . Unfortunately, since Npc got self awareness begun to chase players , second life was declared to be a forbidden game . despite that , few players still find this game amazing and one of them is me and my teammates . I can do anything to press my lips against the smooth skin of a hot ravishing babe like Lolidragon . All boys wish the same thing , again and again ! if no so he is an gay , so innocent or religious ... unlucky me! Yulian belongs to ugly wolf , Doll is a princess that everyone heard about its impossible for a mere people to reach and now Lolidragon is feng yang Ming's...that cheater . in class he can flirt with bunch of girls at the same time and swike loli , hey did I mention I'm his classmate ?I have to bear him five days in a week , his comments are...f* annoying , nagging around about his sister cooking or his avatar , a TV channel which reveals many informations , yesterday he told us his team weak spots . He is more suited to be a journalist ...! Anyway , today its the first day after Professor Min Gui Wen long holiday , we heard he had a serious injury from Yang Ming and his sister , although Feng Lan was like air unnoticeable , as she cut her hair she looked all cool dashing and... familiar !...so familiar, her handsomenesse is so hitting ...just what is this feeling of admiration all of sudden ? is she Nana from Blast ? No ! they look a little similar , smile ,laugh , big brown eyes somehow it would suit Feng Lan . Professor Min grins , his face shines mysteriously , brightly at the sight of Feng Lan who smile shyly imitating an angry face then turn away letting professor Min with sweet chuckle stupidly make girls swoon involuntary that's why I can't understand girls ! what a bunch of blind fans not knowing what's going on ! they would perish if they found about his love gazing , my brain folded harshly under this awakened situation : love triangles , And its ... Strange ! doesn't he love Prince , isn't he a gay ? and now ! he is aiming for a female studen !...an ordinary student living peacefully in T city with her friends . why exactly Feng Lan ? She is attracting so much intention this days ! after Feng Lan transformation to the dazzling spirit she is now , school males stair at her weriedly meaning with slight lustful faces ,she looks princely pretty ,short brown hair dancing untiredly accompanied with big brown lovely energetic eyes , acts proudly like a city landlord or I should say lady !? professor Min shoot death daggers at every males who dares catch Feng Lan's face , the atmosphere is so so damn scary now , that eyes says :extra Homeworks for every boy who dare to glaze at my girlfriend...every guy will turn a jelly whenever they meet Professor's glare . although , he is so weak I can win against him easily , very easily . class ends and professor Min called out for Feng Lan lifted up he closed the classroom , lucky I put a mini camera and micro in my desk that is effective for me ,I'm big fan of spices , couples are my subject of studies you will understand later the meaning...when guys bullied me , I observed them stealing my desk or chair throwing my bag trough it , and give clues to chairman ! its effective , I threat people with it ... I watched amazed at the time professor Min , locked the door then turned around jumping at Feng Lan" your highness Gui missed you so much "face covered with drool his tongue was swinging from side to side like some pet dog , ha?! is that our calm teacher...my eyes are swirling harshly ...feeling dizzy ... strange!I ment his love showing manners? I was sure that Feng Lan is the one who sinks into him , a dreamboat teacher is rare ? not from this world ! absolutely not ! In a swift movement , Feng Lan dodged simply professor like it was a reflex , Min who fall his face bruised from the crash with class's floor crying now that his "highness dones't love him ." scrambled to her feet dramatically . and her glare says " get off me !". Feng lan sighed annoyed before lefting her arms open for a hug murmuring something about how idiotic and impossible he is . professor Min wried his lover's back with his arms rested his chin in her shoulder and held her tightly like he don't want to let go , smelling her hungrily like a baby smelling his mummy though her neck . Professor Min:"Xiao lan! I love you!" Feng Lan :"tell me something I don't know ." I smirked , Feng lan answer is interesting ! not attacking professor Min is impossible for a girl , to think he is the one after her now ? so funny ! when I think about myself my friends have told me several times that I'm identical to him his foolish obsession in his bard form or his teasing manners in real life ,maybe yes ? maybe no ? Professor Min said in a hurt voice :"sniff..does her highness hate me." Feng lan managed to blunch hardly then grabbed professor Min by his tie and pressed red lips in contact with his . professor Min closed his eyes squeezed her to his body , robbed her kiss ,also entangled his hand in Feng lan short hair wanting to push her closer and closer ,their kiss deepened . professor Min knocked her lips with his tongue then he gently drunk from her mouth while she looked surprisingly weak , his tongue swing unendingly in her mouth pleased for defeating his woman . professor Min broke their kiss facing his beloved caressing her red cheeks then spilled words full of love huskily in her ear like wine. she kissed his forehead so tenderly ,so warmly Its pleasant to see , so romantic ... Feng Lan with all her nervousness :"Y-you know my answer, isn't it obvious ?" Professor Min lost his grip for a while 'cause of her indirect confession , he couldn't help but hug her again with a innocent happy face , his smile couldn't be any larger , like a hated child tasting for the first time the love of parents . "Can we continue Xiao Lan ?" he teased her gleefully . "No!" didn't yell so loudly , if female students find out ? I don't know how they will torture Feng Lan ? Although , she looks kinda strong ! I barely expected them to lay a finger on her . And she has prof protect her her. really ! professor Min is a lovesick man for Feng Lan , I guess he can do anything for her ...wow ! he is Feng Lan " nerd ". I closed my computer something was making me happy yet jealously why? something was tagging me to find out . Back then I didn't expect I would find ...and future will be complicated but I don't regret my knowing . hah..! I will swot this , for next days . Prince ! You must Know ! Gui is also a cheater . Hello ! every body ! this is my first fanfiction 1/2 Prince , I hope you liked it ! since 1/2 Prince belongs to Yu Wo , I just got ideas about after legend Odd squad lives , I am willing to reveal Prince identity though Xiao jin and his friends . Also , I will add another two rivals to poor Gui (I like trouble him so much maybe I am as sadistic as Prince , sorry Yu Wo ). Also , add prince rival too did you forget the part about ...) if you want to know ? please read .


	2. Evening with Prince

Gui P.O.V :

"Dear highness can Guigui enter your castle with you?"

my lips moving in her cheeks tenderly I leaned against her wrapping my arms around her shoulders and sliding my head to her face , I wanted her to feel my wild hair caress her face . Gosh ...! she is like magnate , I can't help but cling to my highness

. Feng lan :"D...don't call me your highness." she hissed at the same time her soft fist smack my head , I enjoyed her skin contact with my hair , light fingers tickle my heart I sweal for her ,I like her hits ,still her caresses are the best . I moaned from pleasure ,my soul is in heaven , I felt hot , I would pull out my tie...despite the teacher and student relationship is forbidden , I couldn't help myself...If I don't see her by my side, I will die by a lovesickness .

"masoshist !" "From Xiao lan every touch is precious ."

I teased with my irresistible puppy face also begged "can I go? can I go? can I go?". I am stubborn , and thanks to it I was able to win her heart . Sure there were huge sacrifices but compared to her love , it was small , and that's stubborn genus head has so many benefits that I am going to use .

Feng lan:"NO!" "

but wicked...I mean that Zuho ling Bin visited your house ."I nagged with a gloomy I winded down when Xiao lan confessed to me , I cannot help but hate that guy, just snub him Gui , Xiao lan loves only you . grin formed at my ideas , Xiao Lan smacked me however it didn't mutter I am gonna win .

Feng Lan:" Fine ! ...sigh .. just don't latch into me when I cook or you will end up dead by a woman welding kitchen knives ."

see ! I won "Yay! I m gonna eat her highness cooking ."hopping around my precious ,I remember the time in hospital , the first time I tasted the most delicious cooking in my entered life , I was ecstatic ! Xiao lan watched over me like real husband and wife . that's what we are going to be after few years .

*flash back "

can her highness feed me." I watched her lovingly turning crimson , febrile in a matter of second , so cute ! I sniffed out her nervousness , her hastening breath which my skin snags felt warm . "N..No problem ."as she grasped my spoon nervously to my lips that I can taste the warm delicious soup she cooked before .

Xiao Lan :"Gui open your mouth ."

I just smiled deviously , you must say the magical wo Xiao lan flushed as she said :"you ..cheater ! if you weren't injured I would fling the soup to your face ...sigh ...alright !... S-Say Aa!

"Ah!"

"hey ! That's a moan pervert."she yelled .

"I cannot help ! you looked so adorable right now , it made me smother ."

I nagged oh !no Xiao Lan is pissed . "I just love you so much ."my face is covered with tears and snot , please Xiao Lan don't hate me. if she will I will suicide !

she put an annoyed blushing expression which was extremely new for me . turned her gaze , she was more pissed but said a contrasting confession her eyes shined like she made an important decision

: "actually m-me too , I..I mean ; I...l...lov... ."

she couldn't be any nervous than that , that face suited her .

I goggled at her. is she trying to confess her love to me? reached her I consumed her words , how sweet are the words she is trying to say ! she don't have to push herself out of her limits , I know what she is trying so hard to say . I snatched her first kiss in real life ! although we kissed in second life the feeling was 30% decreased like pain . Now to be able to feel her kiss 100% is a paradise , I forced myself and gently wined her mouth , we were mixed together in pleasure . love drizzling into my lips , its the neshest feeling I ever tried .

When I was in coma She didn't live my side . I felt her pooling love into my cold hands , that woke me up like a sleeping beauty into my Prince arms . I called in a hoarse voice for prince . waking up , I saw her face first full of tears . sorrowful yet joyful , If I woke up sooner she wouldn't cry like that , but I will see her , every day .

" when you recover I will punch you ."

"Ack !" that's a happy ending...

*end of flashback

When we arrived at my adorable Xiao Lan house exited to spend my evening with her, as I stare at my princess I feel like watching the best movie ever when she move her hands , hair fly to different directions as wild as her never straighten and never give up obediently . Zuho ling Bin stands in front of the door !

"Why is he here?" now, all I want is to accompany Xiao lan and flee ,actually ,I prefer wings and fly with my beloved sleeping in my arms there under fluffy clouds , my thoughts are :so romantic !

Xiao lan:"hey Zuho-gege ! long time no see."she smiled innocently at that fool , that smile must be mine ,grrrrr!

Wicked:"Xiao lan."

is that bastard trying to flirt with Xiao lan and he knows that I am here boyfriend ? get lost wicked but I don't want to anger her , self control Gui self control !

Xiao lan :"Zuho-gege do you want to have dinner with us." she invited carelessly .

"No!No!No!No!...No!"I wailed , that damn stalker ! what do you call a man following your future wife everywhere ?

Zuho :"Yeah! that would be fun" he nodded with devious smirk ,wink at me like he was planning to ruin my life everafter .

oooooh man ! I must shield my prince , love full protection , that wolf is going far with his glints at Xiao Lan ... "Go to hell wicked ! prince is mine alone ." I stride to Xiao Lan side roaring , I will give you no chance Wicked, not after my victory .

"Gui "

"yes your highness ?"

"get off me !"

"but your highness..."

"No buts and don't call me your highness"

woe is me ! the feeling when your love rival spend time with your lover is awful . I pouted and cry my heart out in a corner , like I do in second life , two fire ghost lashed onto me , wearied

! "Gui what are you doing ? enter !" oh ! I was lost in my thought .

"yes Xiao Lan." in order to find Xiao Lan's room I looked to each room door like a quiz . "Gui ! let me show you around since its you first time entering ."

"wait ! let me guess..." "

heh ! " I pointed to a one , that door heading to a very comical pink room placed a meatbun toy in the bed since the door , it was a normal one but it has a Dao in a corner of the room the one she took with her to defeat Long Dian , I got jealous from meatbut toy , why don't she use me like a pillow instead ? "this is your bedroom ."

" how did you know ?"

"about you Xiao Lan , I think know everything."

"less then me !" added Wicked he knows her more that eight years . sacred pedophile ! I bewail secretly in my heart , he is just a childhood friend nothing more , nothing less .

"its early to start making diner , Zuho-gege ! Yang Ming is having a date with Shui-Han (Lolidragon real name ) you can wait in the living room , he will come early , nagging for dinner ." "okay !" wicked turned to go . "Gui ! ...*whispers...accompany me to my room and don't be too loud , since we still have time ."

she murmured . Oh ! I'm having a nozebleed right now , to be able to cuddle her highness is really something !

" yes !" I want to celebrate my winning , to leap everywhere exited . "shhhhht!" she hissed My first step , to the golden happiness , my prince real chamber . when she sat on the bed with me ,I snuggled up with my beloved in her bed. her hair touched my neck , her breath caressed my neck warmly until I hit up ! I rubbed her neck with my lips causing her to moan insoudly , that drunked me as a lord , I nibbled her ear tracing it with my tongue and offered her a little red kiss mark in her neck saying you are mine in every sight.. when I glance at her neck I feel revealed that she is her right now but also a big desire to make her mine , just a bit closer I went to touch her smooth delicious tight , its beneficial when your girlfriend wears skirt . Smack ! my cheeks become hot not from love but from her slap .

"Gui ! What the hell ? what are you doing to me ? pervert "

What was I doing!? I lost my temper and forced myself to her !? I'm a shameless guy ..sob.. "But Xiao Lan you tempted me .

" "w-what ?" I am so dead ! I swallowed hardly .

"Min Gui Wen ! you are so dead !" I know it !

"Xiao Lan !You I cannot stop myself that's why .."

"Xiao Lan ! did something happene to you ? did that pervert harass you ?"Zuho harried at as slamming the door looking at the wearied straddling position :

her highness is in top of me lying on the soft sofa , like she is trying to rape me (although , I would gladly accept, I'd moan gleefully while she is taking off my clothes ).

...sorry...I.. ...shameless !

his jaw dropped in one look .

"Its none of your business "I rant Argh ! that guy make me so damn mad " lets continue Xiao Lan ?" I said lovingly to my girlfriend .in your asses wicked !

Xiao lan dashed away from me , leaving me the opportunity to stand up from the bed leaving behind messy blankets from my moves , she glared at us dangerously then

: "Gui ! Zuho-gege !"

"yes !" we both replied .

"get off my house you two ." she screamed angrily like she'd flip in an instant

... We had to obey ! after the final battle , she tugged Cold Fox with her until reaching level A , we can't exchange even one blow with her. we don't dare to hurt her anyway , she is our treasure . after that my evening plan with my prince was ruined by That ***** .but why I have the feeling its my fault?

Just a silly chapter ! like a pose ! I wanted to make something romantic and idiotic at the same time . I managed to speak about Gui's moment in the hospital , in class , since I wondered how he is gonna acting after the final battle . For Gui it was hard to expecte him the way I like but also in 1/2 Prince novel ...not so serious ...not so stupid and it turned a little well ! I kept his idiotic side beaming , I like Zuho-gege although Gui won't be nice to him ever after and since it's Gui P.O.V I wrote chat I expected a little . In the novel it will be after ten years ! so I just have to imagine a little the funny moment .and add maybe drama or I don't know ...love you ..


	3. Chapter 3

Xiao jin prov :

My avatar's name is Harry , from Harry Poter . Because we are similar and I'm wizard too , I'm human , my level is 60 , not bad for me , right ?

I'm member of " Yuruk "squad , that wearied name means a kind of Turkish rug ! Odd , isn't it ? But it looked so cool long ago .

My teammates are like that :

Muir , celestial priest , she is also my classmate , of course she is fan of Professor Min Gui Wen , you don't want to see her plans about to flirt with professor Min more than thousand one failed .In addition her yaoi novels about Gui and prince are too many , one day she told me that prince is suited to be the cat , and to imagine the proud blood elf weak against his bard , she is a pervert ! she is found of queers . Actually ,I don't know what she is talking about just snub her ,but I don't want to hurt her either saying that his heart belongs completely to a girl , I frown when I remember her big poster of infinite band I pity her . Despite her obsession she is a pest useless , ignore everything about cooking , housework ... Don't suited to be a wife .

Aladdin is our Arabian elf warrior , and our idol . he is my best friend we share every information in second life , he promised me that I will visit Algeria " his country " , so generous , he is the most normal person I ever meet and that makes him abnormal . Professor Min is rejected from normal persons list now . After ,I saw his love showing , the swats he had to bear from Feng Lan are so many no wonder , he is masochiste .

Demon Fighter the dwarf ninga, like thieves he has high agility , he is handsome , his eyes are honey , golden eyes ,with a long straight crimson hair ,that color as the blaze ,so life like when the wind tresses his hair we feel like it burns blares passionately . However ,you can't imagine how much he loves dosh we ignore how many he stole before joining us , unfortunately , he miss up every object he put his interest on it , and We must pay for his damage , a mysterious robber .

An elven archer , named Black Orchid , she is pretty , her purple eyes like a real violet orchid , her black hair tangled with pieces of crystals like a starry night , and also my friend Aladdin 's wife my dear sister , the only wasteful thing is : she is so energetic , and can't sit calmly , like Sana in "Kodomo no Omocha ", but Aladdin told me that's her charm . That's a good loving couple .

We finally reached central region , after taking a long boat trip from western continent , we wanted to see infinite city , like a bunch of troublemeaker tots visiting a dinosaur museum to play with bones .

"Prince her we go , we won't let you leave ." certainty showed over my face , after the legend , players merely log on to see the blood elf since second life is not safe anymore .

Muir :" Gui let me slabber !"

Aladdin :"Muir what's up with you ? can you hold yourself ? maybe being less perverse ?"

Muir :" Its any girls hobby , ask your wife ?"

Black Orchid glare at Muir says "If your mouth slips your heart will be sneaked by my arrow "

Muir glups hardly " yeah ! disiao."

Demon Fighter :" We are not far away from Star city , lets have a break and continue after ."

"So Dage you don't want to flog anything ?" Muir teased . helplessly ,.Muir like creating what do we call : storm in a tea-kettle. By the time Aladdin taught us how to ignore her singing , thinking or killing mobs abduction let her blabber. Dragon Fighter didn't make a big fuss . although , she told the truth her teasing face resembles Yang Ming's , he never replied to her originally he don't fight women .

Black Orchid :"let hurry !I'm getting impatient hehe , I am gonna be the leader ." she ran upon the way . We followed her smiling comfortably .

Suddenly , a mage attack flipped over Demon Fighter , luckily he dodged that fire speed ball which splatted with trees , Ninjas agility is the highest and they have a pretty straight more than thieves . In the opposite direction , a women came out , with a devious bitter smile , a blond shoulder-light hair big breast witch ,she was the attacker .

"Who are you ?" DemonFighter narrowed dangerously his eyes , he hates what we calls 'surprising attacks' "I will torture you until you wish death " hissed horribly, Dragon Fighter is more suited for being a warrior , really ! "my name is lovely Consort , I suppose you are hiding to infinite city after I heard your conversation let me accompany you , I'm more experimented in addition my beloved person and my Ex-husband are there " Without a turning she gave her objective directly .

I glimpsed the truth in her words if leasing or not I whispered to team "guys lets agree for the moment ." , they nodded uncertainly at me , putting their trust into my decisions. "okay !"me to nodded . "I'm glad ! " as Lovely Consort signed ... After a while , we reached star city , bought heal potions ... "Can I ask you something Lovely Consort ?" Muir asked .

Lovely Consort:"Your question is ?"

Muir :" you said that you had an Ex-husband and a lover , can I know who are they ?"

Lovely Consort :"Hmm! my Ex-husband is Westrenwinde , while my lover is Guilestos ."

Muir :" hey! I saw him before you!"

Lovely Consort :" not to be arrogant but I teamed up with him before , we know each other perfectly ."

"really !" every one stunned . " He is my XXX uni professor too, he is as handsome as his character " I added innocently .

Lovely Consort:"yay!"

she is going to visit us , surely ! I don't give a damn anymore ! I suddenly realised that Muir logged off ! "Oh! Its time for school bye guys !" "bye Harry ." This chapter is about Xiao Jin , his team "Yuruk " and Prince rival , I want to make Xiao Lan feel a little in danger ,Hohoho ! I like Xiao Jin , I found him interesting in some ways , he is my koi Dano shinohara , since I like her , also Demon fighter I should talk about him in another chapter so much like cold fox .


End file.
